Forgiveness
by casalass
Summary: This based of what I kinda of want to happen at the end of season 8 and where I see Destiel going-notes Dean is waiting for Castiel to return from heaven on the night Sam is closing the Gate to hell. But when Castiel arrives he is severely wounded but will not receive help until he can seek forgiveness from Dean.


Deans worried; he knows there this angel chick, what's her…Nina, no Naomi messing with Cas but he doesn't know if Cas an get out in time before Crowley closes the gates to heaven. Damn we were so close to getting that damn tablet before Cas hit me. He says to himself, and with the god damn luck we have Crowley has to come and sneak up and snatch it away. Damn I hope Crowley doesn't figure out that Sam is finishing the last of trials. Then dean hears something rustle in his room. He looks up to see Cas.

Cas num from the torture Naomi inflicted, walks towards Dean limply and then falls 3 feet before him.

**CAS!** Dean shouts while coming to his aide "what the hell happened" he whispers

I …escaped from heaven Dean. He says breathlessly

Cas I thought you were a goner, Crowley has the angel tablet, and well I thought you were going to be stuck in heaven forever.

Me too but I finally found the strength to escape from Naomi.

It looks like she kicked the crap out of you.

More like she cut me open and turned me inside out Dean. Unable to look keep his head up He looks down at floor. The numbness was wearing off and the pain was starting to heighten. Ugh he groaned.

What's the matter Cas? Dean looks down and see's a puddle of blood growing larger and larger

Yeah, I'm just…I can't heal myself anymore and…**AHHHHHH!** The pain is worse now Dean, I don't know if I can make it. Cas looks up at Dean and wishes he hadn't because he looks as if he's starting to panic

Cas everything will be alright I'll just get an ambulance here, okay. He says reassuringly but Cas knows he sacred.

Dean, I want to tell you something.

Cas, it can wait let me just call 9-1-1. Dean gets up to leave but Cas grabs his hand, Dean stop! I need to tell you this before…I lose the nerve

Dean looks at him wanting to dismiss Cas's urgent plea for comfort, but knowing that he might die he lets Cas vent.

Dean I'm so sorry for everything I have done to you, for not coming to you when I was in trouble with Raphael, for letting go of your hand in purgatory, and most of all hitting you when we were searching for the angel tablet. Dean, I have done so many horrible things while I was under the control of Naomi but when she asked me to kill you…I couldn't… I wouldn't because…well… I love you. I have loved you ever since well I don't know when exactly but I loved for so long, and I just figured it out, I'm so foolish really. But given that I have never felt human emotions before it's probably not that so bad that I finally figured what these emotions inside me were. It's like I'm a teenage boy going through puberty. It's quite funny really. Cas smiles with tears falling down his cheeks I never thought in a million years that I would give up everything for one man, but here I am dying in your arms and I all I can think about is you. You know that time you took me to a strip club?

Yeah. Dean says while holding back tears

Cas smiles well that was the best night of my life because I made you smile. I was rather quite content about making you laugh, Cas laughs a little. Dean I could have died happy that night, and for that I thank you. Dean shifts and a shot of pain spreads through Cas's body…**AHHHHH! **

Oh god Cas I'm sorry are you alright? Says Dean unnerved

Cas puts his hand on deans cheek It's fine I'm okay. Cas feels his strength leaving him but before he goes he wants to ask Dean one more thing then he can die happy. Dean, do you forgive me?

Cas, you know I do. He says with a roughness to his voice

Cas's expression changes and looks sternly at dean.** DAMIT DEAN! **How can we over come this conflict if you're still too afraid to tell me how you feel?

Cas, I don't know how to tell you what I'm feeling because I've never felt it before. Maybe it's love maybe it's not but what I do know for sure is that if I don't save you right now I am never going to forgive myself. Sure when you went behind my back to make a deal with Crowley I was pissed and felt like I could never get over it, but I realized in purgatory that it doesn't matter what you do, I will still stand by you through thick and thin. So to answer your question yes I forgive you, but I will never forgive you if you stop me from saving your ass right now.

Cas looks up at Dean and smiles but slowly loses his vision and then lays limp in Dean's arms.

Cas wakes up in a hospital bed and sees Dean's face hovering over him.

Your finally awake, you know I thought you were a goner for a minute, but I guess you're still going to be a pain my ass for a lot longer than expected.

Cas smiles, dean I never asked how Sam was last night.

He's fine, he closed the gates to hell but he's pretty badly beaten. The doctors say he was close to death, but I guess there must be someone looking out for him.

Good, because you without Sam would be like Captain Krik without Spock.

Dean laughed, when did you get so clever with pop culture references

Well, I watched a lot of Star Trek reruns with Daphne when I was Emmanuel.

Uh, well that's interesting. He says while looking at Cas, and then a surge of this unknown feeling bubbles up inside him. Maybe it is love he thinks to himself

Dean, what do we do now? Asks Cas with his curious head tilt

Dean looks down to the floor. You know for the first time in my life I have no fucking clue. He says with a smile and it feels amazing.


End file.
